total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
Scott was a contestant in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and in Total Drama: All Stars. Althrough he doesn't returns as a contestant, he returns in Eye of the Fighter in order to fight with Dawn, later being beaten up by her. He later returned in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Treacherous Turtles. Personality Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents. "Scheming Scott," as Chris calls him, is the main antagonist of his debut season. He loves telling others what to do, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (if only from certain people). In All-Stars, Scott's antagonistic role is downsized a significant amount. His kinder and more bumbling side is exposed and he begins to form a crush on Courtney. Similar to her ex-boyfriend, Scott is intrigued by Courtney's headstrong personality and grows to appreciate her bossing him around. Scott still keeps his scheming side, but to a lesser extent. He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. Such an example is when Mike/Mal lies that Alejandro purposely tried to "drive a wedge" between him and Courtney. In response, Scott is confused and asks if he means a wedge of cheese. However, it's possible that he's simply bad with metaphors. Coverage Shanghai Seek Scott is clearly shown to be slightly annoyed at being brought back, especially with certain castmates like Anne Maria and Ella. Scott is easily annoyed and doesn't want to converse with anyone, with Ella constantly trying to converse with him, he rejects her advances. During the time where he is left to explore the plane, he continues to be slightly anti-social, he shushes people so he can hear what team he is on. He is constantly seen trying to get away from Ella, even putting himself in the confessional, he is happy with his place on the team as he doesn't need to be near Ella. During the challenge he hides and is the first one to be tagged, he gets Dakota tagged, and this angers her greatly, she mutates and Scott has to run away from her. Later, before the ceremony, Scott is seen in the confessional hoping that he will not go over Dakota, he tries to secure his safety by proposing that Brick should vote off Dakota, in exchange for an alliance next episode. Scott tries to convince his team, but his attempts are in vain, as he is voted off by a 4-3 vote, shocking many at the announcement. Gallery Cast fall.png|Scott and the other contestants fall out of the plane. Turtles first fall.png|Scott is the first eliminated contestant of TDSKA. Scott Fall of Shame.png|Scott takes the Fall of Shame. TDSKY Cast.png|Scott at TDSKA's cover. Finland Cover.png|Scott appeared first on the cover of One, Two, Three, Fort. Scott.jpg|Scott's square. See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cameo Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Treacherous Turtles Category:Season 2